


Katniss, Peeta, and Gale- Everything You Want

by StaceyDawe



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Love Triangles, Romance, Vertical Horizon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyDawe/pseuds/StaceyDawe
Summary: Katniss feels guilty about loving Peeta because she also loves Gale, and guilty about loving Gale because she also loves Peeta. In the end, only one will give her what she needs.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 4





	Katniss, Peeta, and Gale- Everything You Want




End file.
